Encore un matin
by Nekookami
Summary: Zaraki n'a pas envie d'être dérangé ce matin, les papillons de l'enfer vont en faire les frais! Couple inattendu, OS fait pour l'anniversaire de Yurika Schiffer!


**HELLOOOOOOOOOOOO TOUTL'MOOONDE!**

**Zaraki: Ta gueule.**

**Oooh, méchant, Zaraki, méchant!**

**Zaraki *sort son zanpakuto***

**Mais…mais pourquoi tant de haine?**

_Le but de la chose: __faire un OS plus ou moins long sur un couple inattendu, celui de notre choix, pour fête l'anniversaire de la fanficeuse Yurika Schiffer._

**Bon, je ne suis pas très sûre de cet OS, mais comme Yurika a été souvent une revieweuse assidue, j'vais quand même pas laisser passer son anniversaire! Voici donc un OS pas guimauve, avec du n'importe quoi, comme d'habitude.**

**En espérant qu'il plaira à Yurika, mais pas que!**

**Prairing: **_Zaraki X suprise..._

**BON ANNIVERSAAAAAIREUH YURIKA!**

* * *

><p>Il renifla bruyamment avant de bailler aux corneilles, un de ces bâillement peu discret dont le but premier semble être de montrer le fond de son œsophage.<p>

Le soleil était déjà levé depuis longtemps, finalement, en tout cas si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait maravé le soleil avec un bon coup de zanpakuto en plein dans ta face mother fuc….enfin bref, il aurait fait en sorte que la nuit dure plus longtemps.

Les nuits étaient toujours beaucoup trop courtes selon le capitaine de la Onzième division: se battre jusqu'à pas d'heure, pas de souci, mais se lever quand le soleil apparaissait était presque toujours synonyme de « partir du futon chaud et douillet pour entrer au royaume de je m'emmerde comme un rat crevé à une réunion de capitaine alors que la gueule de bois et/ou les blessures de la veille n'ont pas disparus».

Un papillon de l'enfer vint se poser délicatement sur la fenêtre de la chambre du capitaine de la Onzième Division, insecte noir auréolé d'une douce lumière spirituel-

SCROUTICH

Hum...enfin bref, Zaraki n'avait pas l'air de vouloir être dérangé ce matin, et avoir écrasé un papillon de l'enfer qui avait _**peut être bien**_ un message important ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure.

À côté de lui, une forme bougea dans le futon: doucement d'abord, puis franchement, comme pour manifester que la personne était réveillée. Zaraki sourit de son sourire-qui-fait-peur et allongea négligemment un bras. La personne à ses côtés grogna quand la lumière du soleil lui agressa les yeux (mais que diable attendait Kenpachi pour aller lui maraver sa face?) et se pelotonna contre le capitaine de la Onzième division en quête de chaleur et de réconfort.

-Tu es bien matinal, ce matin.

Zaraki eut un raclement bref de gorge, suivit de spasmes digne d'une crise d'épilepsie d'éléphant. L'homme à côté de Zaraki se redressa, inquiet de la santé de son amant, puis eut un soupir quand il compris que l'autre riait.

-D'habitude, j'suis toujours levé avant toi!, répondit Kenpachi entre deux hoquet de rire.

L'homme à ses côtés grogna de nouveau et enfouit la tête dans le haori ample de Kenpachi.

-Tu veux tout l'temps pioncer! Et dire qu'tu me bassine avec « le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt »!

-Et toi, tu m'as enseigné « oui, mais ceux qui se couchent tard en profitent plus longtemps ».

-Me dis pas que t'as bu hier?

-Non, je n'ai pas bu. Mais faire la fête avec les brutes de ta division sans décocher un mot pour qu'ils ne soupçonnent rien est un peu éprouvant., répliqua l'autre d'un ton acerbe.

-Raaah, fais pas ta chochotte!

-Tu réagis au quart de tour dès le matin…t'es fatiguant…

-Ouais, ouais….

Sentant que son amant devenait d'une humeur morose-

Parce oui, Kenpachi peut être d'une humeur joyeuse, où il va joyeusement foutre sur la gueul..enfin, battre allègrement tous ceux qui croisent son chemin et qui ne sont pas des « lopettes » (amis poètes, bonsoir). Il peut être aussi d'une humeur de chien, où il va enfiler son costume de « géant Grincheux » et réduire au silence d'un seul regard tous ceux qui croisent son chemin.

Mais un Kenpachi Zaraki morose, c'est quelque chose.

Comment expliquer?

C'est simple: prenez un grizzly. Triplez-le de volume, muscles et fourrure comprises. Puis enfilez-lui un haori de capitaine du Gotei 13, faites lui une coiffure de punk la plus improbable possible, et collez-le dans une tanière d'ours. Enfin, il ne reste plus qu'à imaginer que le grizzly est doté de l'air blasé du premier siège du mégalomane à la mèche (nous ne dirons pas son nom, il ne le mérite pas, le vilain).

Voilà, vous avez votre Zaraki Kenpachi morose.

Donc, l'homme aux côtés du capitaine de la Onzième s'inquiéta légèrement de voir son amant devenir peu à peu morose. Il lui enserra le torse d'un bras bronzé et le regarda de ses yeux bleus.

-Tu ne vas pas faire la tête, Kenpachi?

Zaraki soupira, se passa une main sur la figure et secoua la tête.

_Mais ouais, cause toujours._

Pour éviter les risques, l'homme à ses côtés se redressa légèrement et déposa un baiser doux sur les lèvres du grizzly punk. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre: Zaraki répondit au baiser avec toute la passion dont il était capable sans blesser l'autre.

Le baiser se fit plus intense, Zaraki menant la danse, et pendant deux minutes environ, pas un atome d'oxygène ne parvint à sortir de la bouche d'un des deux hommes.

-Kenpachi…, gémit l'autre en reprenant son souffle.

-J't'ai déjà dis cent fois de m'appeler Ken!

-Je ne m'y fait pas…

-J'sais bien, donc j'te l'répète.

-Tu es plus vieux que moi, se moqua gentiment l'autre, je te dois le respect…

-Foutaises!, s' exclama simplement Zaraki en se redressant dans le futon. On a exactement l'même âge!

Un nouveau papillon de l'enfer se posa à nouveau sur le rebors de la fenêtre de la chambre de Zara-

SCROUITCH

...pauvre bestiole.

Le capitaine observa dans les yeux l'homme à ses côtés, et se sentit secoué d'un frisson quand son amant décida qu'il était temps de reprendre l'exercice d'apnée. Ses lèvres…Zaraki était fort, parfois brutal, et lui il était tellement doux…tellement…pas comme lui!

C'était ça qui lui avait plû en premier, d'ailleurs: de voir à quel point l'homme était son antagoniste. Après, ne disait-on pas que les contraires s'attiraient? Il était aussi réfléchit que Zaraki était brut de décoffrage, il était aussi parfait que Zaraki était bardé de cicatrices, il était aussi calme que Zaraki était aux prises avec la folie du combat.

Il sentit la main du plus calme entrer dans son haori, et cette fois ci le frisson se fit sentir dans son bas-ventre.

-Que dirais-tu de rester couché, aujourd'hui?, demanda l'homme avec un léger, très léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres fines.

-J'dis pas non, mais j'suis pas sûr qu'on va faire que dormir!

C'est ce moment précis que choisit un (**Zaraki**: _p… de sal…. de m…. de_) papillon de l'enfer pour venir se poser sur le rebords de la fenêtre. Le message devait vraiment être important, puisque le troisième papillon avait prévu le coup et enfilé une mini armure, une épée et un bouclier avec blason (le blason étant une petit tête de Yamamoto). La voix du capitaine de la Première division résonna soudain avec force dans la chambre.

Cela disait en termes plus ou moins gentil que Zaraki avait _intérêt_ à lever ses grosses fesses pour une fois dans sa vie assister à une réunion de capitaine sinon il devrait passer outre le fait de s'approvisionner et approvisionner toute sa division en saké pour se mettre à boire de l'eau pour les trois prochaines années.

-Merde…j'dois y aller!, s'exclama le capitaine de la Onzième en enfilant son haori et en se préparant à sortir. J'reviendrai dès qu'ce sera fini, bouge pas!

-Alors je vais rester couché? Chouette!

-T'es vraiment la pire feignasse qu'j'ai jamais rencontré…, avoua Zaraki avec un air blasé.

-Je t'attends, ne t'inquiète pas, Kenpachi.

-ARRÊTE DE…

-Pas si fort, tu sais que je supporte mal.

-Arrête de m'appeler Kenpachi tout l'temps!

Zaraki ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, soupçonnant une attaque surprise câlinou tout chouchou de son vice-capitaine. Il attendit un peu avant d'ajouter:

-C'est comme si j't'appelai Primera espada tout l'temps, moi!

Puis il claqua la porte.

Dans le futon, Coyote Starrk rabattit la couverture sur sa tête avec un sourire satisfait.

Encore un matin où il avait réussi à sauvegarder et sa dépendance de repos ET son couple. En même temps, avoir comme amant Zaraki Kenpachi avait un sacré avantage. Il le laissait peut être rester couché, mais Starrk était sûr d'une chose: il revenait toujours vers lui.

Il était sûr qu'avec Kenpachi, il n'aurait pas à craindre la solitude qui l'étouffait tant au Hueco Mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>La fiiiin!<strong>

**Zaraki: T'aurais pu faire plus, quand même, feignasse!**

**Nekoo: J'suis pas une feignasse! Justement, j'ai trop de boulot, c'est pour ça que c'est aussi court…**

***pleure sur son sort dans un coin sombre***

**Starrk: Quand même, on ne comprend que c'est moi qu'à la fin…**

**Nekoo: Bah en même temps, pour préférer rester couché à ce point, y a que toi!**

**Starrk: C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé comme lien logique?**

**Nekoo:….ZARAKI, Coyotounet a envie de jouer!**

***Starrk se barre en courant***

***suivit de Zaraki qui rigole comme une baleine***

**Bye-byyyyye!**


End file.
